Nathaniel Grant/Vehicles
Vehicles *''Genesis'': A extradimensional storage starship that can take on the exterior appearance of a , a , a , a , a , a , a , a red telephone box, a , a or a that has , , , , and capabilities, as well as electricity, plumbing, heating, air conditioning, internet, gravity, oxygen, , , a , , -reinforced hull, , , , , , , s, s, s, s, , , , es, es, es, es, es, es, es, , , , , , , , , and . :' The control room was where monitoring and managing the ship. It was fairly sparse furnishings, but didn't allowed for the operation of the control console itself from a seated position, which was a large hexagonal console in the middle of the room that held a scanner for viewing the outside and offered immediate access to the exterior through a door. A large ized transparent window- mounted within the control room was used for accessing information needed for various cases or view the history of various universes, video communication and ship status displays. The control room also had , a time seismograph to pinpoint time quakes, a , s, s, , a , a and a large , which was located immediately behind the console itself. The control room also contained an odd-shaped table with six chairs, a workstation and a free-standing computer console. The primary controls were accessible from control room and could be sealed off from the rest of the ship if necessary. A time scattering function on the central console in case of emergency evacuation that transports people to different times and places and is to be used only as a last resort. :*'Vending Machine Room:' The ship has a vending machine room filled with various types of vending machines which are drinks ( , , , Tango, , 7Up, Vimto, , , , , , , and ), , , , , , , , , and . :*' :' The ship has a sickbay for medical situations that was equipped with various sedatives and medicines that is often administered to mend injuries. It is also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. There are two s, electronic displays and advanced medical technology. :*' :' The living quarters on the ship vary in size, space, and look with s, computer screens, living areas, s and s. The living quarters also featured projectors capable of producing a " " image and a . At times, quarters could have s activated to keep people inside. :*'Wardrobe:' The wardrobe on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by former passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. At least some of the clothes had pockets that were bigger on the inside. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. :*' :' The galley is located on broad the Genesis that has a small view port and an adjacent a table with at least six chairs. Across the room featured a leather couch, a snooker table, a large for movies and gaming, and a bar with two replicator terminals behind it. It also has a where are prepared for consumption and featured a located inside behind a door. :*' :' The library is located on broad the Genesis that was equipped with computer screens and various artifacts from many different time periods including hundreds of books, paper maps, documents, case files, stone busts, fossils, pottery and other antique decorations. The library also stored books electronically that are accessible through the , which is used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . :*' :' The cargo bay has s utilized to contain the atmosphere and contains sufficient room for storage, a , a , a craft, a craft, an craft, an , a , a , a , a , a , a , a space cruiser, the , an , a , the Destiny, the Shaw, a private jet, a cargo transporter, anti-grav units for the transportation of cargo and a workbench for repairing and upgrading. The cargo bay also has a door hatch that is used for entering and exiting the ship. :*' :' The armory is accessible from a corridor and provided access to several weapons including antique pistols and swords, bows and arrows, battle-axes, dynamites, grenades, claymores and numerous energy weapons, s and s of varying configurations, attached to the . :*' :' The engineering is where the ship's main power systems are controlled and was designed so that it can run autonomously if needed. It is occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. The , , and are also located in the engineering. :*' :' The drawing room is Nate's "private study" and kept mementos of his travels in it. :*' :' The laboratory has containment and analysis facilities for biological samples like plants. The laboratory also equipped with several terminals and large displays, as well as technological items which are sequestered and studied. :*' :' The astrometrics that is incorporated with technology and can measure the flux of up to three billion s simultaneously, resulting in readings ten times more accurate. The astrometrics is used for charting stars, s, , and other stellar bodies and determine the ship's position relative to the . It contains a large, wraparound, wall screen which can display a stellar region three-dimensionally. There are a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels can be used as a stage during presentations. The astrometrics also included two workstations on each side of the holographic wall screen. For convenience or advanced analysis, astrometrics can also be used for purposes or even as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. :*'Laundry Room:' The laundry room has a washing machine that works by dematerialising and analysing the clothes and then separating out the dirt and putting everything back together which meant nothing ever came out damaged. It also has an option that enabled the user to scent their clothes with any of thousands of scents. :*' :' The holodeck is able to impersonate matter even at the molecular level and used a more efficient implementation of replicator technology to reduce power consumption when operational. This is achieved by using replicator technology to create static objects, which required no additional energy to maintain. This allowed for continued use even when energy supplies are low. :*' :' The brig is covered on three sides by bulkheads, with an electrostatic force field on the fourth side, which can be turned off and on as an entrance or exit way. The force field can also be made to open just a small gap, wide enough for food to be passed to the prisoner. :*' :' The cryostasis room is a form of stasis induced by exposure to low temperatures in a suspended animation by slowing down vital functions within s for the purposes of preserving and keeping others alive for periods of time ranging from decades or even centuries until they are needed. :*' :' The cockpit is where managing a variety of instruments that controlled the ship. The cockpit has computer systems, engineering functions, , , flight control operations, , , , , a , internal systems control, communications, s, s, propulsion systems, scientific activity, , gravity control, , weapons status monitoring, security, tactical data, phasers, torpedoes and shields. A augmented with displays served as a , located at the fore of the cockpit. :*' :' The auxiliary control center contained a secondary control center where the ship's systems could be controlled if the bridge was ever destroyed or made uninhabitable. From this position, it was capable of tracking the activities of individuals throughout the ship, scanning life signs, controlling access to corridors and numerous control terminals are present in the room. :*'Weapons Control Platform:' The ship was equipped with an Ancient control chair, also known as a weapon's control platform, which allowed the ship's complement of Drone weapons to be fired. The control chair was located in its own room, separate from the ship's bridge or auxiliary control center, which was located at the rear of the vessel. This room additionally contained a visual display. The other ship systems and secondary weapon systems could be accessed from this location. :*' :' The transporter room is part of a starship which is specially outfitted to transport lifeforms and small, inanimate objects. This room included a transporter chamber with a transporter platform. :*' s:' The storerooms contains various items included a hoverboard, a broomstick, s, s, s, comic books, magazines, props, costumes, apparel, tools and samples of compounds. :*' :' The workshop is filled with tools of various shapes and sizes, and a back wall with several coils of wire, though not in an organised state. :*' :' The cinema contains eight seats, a projector, a projector screen, two replicators at the front near the entrance and a large storage room at the back filled with various film reels from throughout history. :*' :' The bowling alley is a place where the sport of bowling is played. :*' :' The gymnasium is an area dedicated to physical fitness and exercise. :*' :' A large garden that contains a valley with a stream, benches, hedges, flowerbeds, trees and set of swings. :*' :' The airponics bay is where one grew plants, muddying the lines between the bay itself and the scientific discipline, as well as growing of plants in a medium other than soil, such as a nutrient-rich liquid. :*' :' The ship has an alarm bell that is used in the most serious of emergencies, which saw either the ship or the passengers in danger. Its distinctive, sonorous, ringing sound resembled that of a large church bell. It appeared to be ancient with benches on the sides of the room and plants growing on the crumbling pillars and can be answered by anyone inside the ship. :*'Personal Quarters Archive:' A giant mechanism in the ship where the personal quarters of all previous passengers are preserved in their entirety. The quarters are preserved in exactly the same state as when the passenger left. The storage system is designed to rotate, so that all one needs to do is type the passenger's name into the keypad by the door, and wait until the system selects and moves the quarters. The quarters is placed so that the entrance connects to the door next to the keypad. :*' :' The door is located somewhere on the ship, and is a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness. :*' :' The sauna is a place to relax using heat and has a fully-stocked spa. :*' :' The swimming pool is a container filled with water used for swimming. :*'Photo Gallery:' The photo gallery contains photos of Nate and his friends from his travels throughout the omniverse. :*' :' The aquarium is an artificial environment for aquatic life. :*' :' The music room is devoted to the playing of musical instruments. :*' :' The garage is a place to store vehicles, and is also used as a sort of workshop, to build or repair vehicles, like a mechanic's garage. The garage contains a phone booth time machine, , , , Shadowrider, , , a , a , , a , a , a , a customized car, car, a Lotus Excel time machine sports car, a 1927 black Rolls-Royce Phantom I car, a 1958 baby blue Chevrolet Bel Air Coupe car, a 1966 black Chevrolet Chevelle SS car, a 1967 Eleanor car, a 1972 Rallye car, a 1980 car, a 1983 DeLorean DMC-12 car, a car, a car, a 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 car, a car, a 2012 Ford Shelby GT500 car, a 2013 Dodge Challenger Rallye Redline car, a 2014 Chevrolet Stingray Coupe car, a 2015 Dodge Viper ARC VX I car, a car, , a 1980s blue classic Volkswagen camper van, , the Gen-X and a customized train. :*' s:' The elevators provided both vertical and horizontal transportation for others through elevator shafts between key sections of the ship. }} *'Hoverboard:' A hover converted board shaped vehicle similar to a skateboard. *' :' Kamen Rider Decade's Rider Machine that is equipped with GPS navigation, the ability to climb buildings, sensors, a computer system, an electronic communication relays, an atmos generator, a superconductive electric motor and a special armor. The bike can also use its phone apps for various functions, including a cell phone, radar and materializing helmets for the driver and a passenger to wear using a built in touch screen display. *' :' Red Cheetah Ranger's vehicle that is powered by Morph X. *' :' Red Cheetah Ranger's Zord that is powered by Morph X. *'Private Jet:' A private plane owned by Nate that contains a cockpit, a lounge, a replicating center and a bathroom. *'Robin Cycle/Shadowrider:' A motorcycle that is heavily armored and being easily capable to withstanding automatic fire from an assault rifle, and a grenade launcher blast, with no ill effect on its performance. It is also fast enough to be able to drive on walls and ceilings. Each wheel has an independent suspension and turn which gave the motorcycle a zero turning radius. The motorcycle can turn its wheels 90° and crab steer (drive sideways). It features various weapons including two small miniguns on both sides on the motorcycle and non-lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touch the motorcycle would be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features included an EMP to stun hostile drones and knock missiles out of the air, and a device that allow drones to be hacked and turn against each other. It has an afterburner, the ability to uplink to the Batcave's computers; radar and infrared sensors; hands-free phone, computer-controlled/voice-activated remote control system, tear gas dispersal system, loudspeakers, electricshock defense system, nitrogen-filled tyres, steel banded and lined with kevlar, hardened steel bodywork, shielded tracking profile reduces thermal/radar footprint, aerodynamic body design for maximum speed and scratch resistant paint. The items that has been keep in it are a , a and a . *'Space Cruiser:' A flying space vehicle owned by Nate and has an omega molecule battery to power the ship, a garage recycling unit, laser weapons, quantum shielding and torpedoes. It contains a cockpit, a dining room, a laboratory/workshop, beds, a bathroom and a cargo bay. Category:Superjokertv